Remembering
by xmakeitamemory
Summary: she lost her past in the tainted streets of new york, and was taken in by the Li's. but people dont just take in homeless with no memory for no reason
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

flames accepted.

Prologue

A small skinny girl, too skinny for her age, ran down the filthy streets of New York City.

She should have been safe at home, near a warm kitchen, happily eating dinner, chatting with her parents, but no. She was running amiss a storm, to the nearest shelter.

Her name? Sakura Kinomoto.

Her destination seemed so close,

_Only 6 blocks away._

_Only 5 blocks away. _

_Only 4..._

Yet the frail girl was no match for the monstrous storm that clawed at her torn and soaked clothes, and in a flash of lightening ...

Her destination stayed four blocks away

--

Rewritten once again. haha. well, review if you still wanna.


	2. Waking Up

This story is getting a major makeover.

**_Disclaimer- _**I unfortunately don't own CCS

filler chapter!

Chapter 2

_My head hurts. A lot. Like a lot a lot. Ugh. Must get to nearest shelter. So hungry. Why does it feel so comfortable? Why don't I smell. Why are my clothes... silky?  
_

Sakura opened her jade eyes, and saw a similarly colored ceiling.

_What... the..._ _What have I done. Aw fuck, did some guy rape me? What am I doing here. Someone cleaned me. And dressed me. Where...  
_

She sat up, glanced at green satin blankets and cherry oak dressers, and only gaped at the impossibility of it all.

_This is definitely not a shelter._

A cutting voice broke the silence, **"**That's right you filthy thing. You should be amazed. You should be thankful you're here. You should be grateful Tomoyo is such a nice person. You should be thankful she nagged me to pick you up; I would have and should have left you there to rot you know. You should have gone and collapsed somewhere else."

The hateful words echoed in Sakura's head, and they seemed familiar. She stared blankly at the ceiling and then turned slowly to the cold man in the doorway.

_Why did they sound so familiar? They hurt, those words..._

She eyed the handsome man with chestnut hair and golden eyes.

_Damn. He's tall. I can't beat him up. I wonder if he's the one that raped me.  
_

"Excuse me?" the man said.

"Eh?" Sakura intelligently replied.

"I did not! I repeat, DID NOT Rape you! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?" his deep voice cried indignantly.

"Oops..."

_I guess I said that outloud. Well, so I didn't get raped. So why am I here?  
_

"If you didn't rape me, then why am I here? What do you want from me?" Sakura said, too curious to care about his rudeness.

"Well... I was walking. With Tomoyo. And it starts to rain. And then we see... Boom. you in the middle of the street...all beaten up and pathetic looking. Being the nice lovey dovey person Tomoyo is, she said "OH SYAORAN. PICK HER UP!" And thus here you are," Syaoran drawled.

_Oh what a jackass. He's as mean as those heartless people who beat up the homeless for fun.  
_

"Get out of my room," Syaoran ordered.

"It's your room? No wonder its so ugly. All I can see is green. It makes me want to puke," Sakura smirked.

_Hm... his room is nice..._

"What? I said... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Syaoran roared.

"Make me," Sakura childishly rolled her eyes.

_I don't want to get out of this comfortable bed._

"Like I want to get near you. Who knows where you have been you whore. Get the fuck out," Syaoran looked at her in disdain.

_...HE DID NOT JUST CALL ME A HO._

* * *

--

so, rewritten. whoot whoot. still kind of bad... and rele short chapter. sorry! Trying to rewrite it, and I realized the first plot was SO unrealistic it was kinda painful. So... changes, and such. Only a filler chapter, and I promise longer chapters soon!

R&R. -sophia


	3. Blank

**__**

Disclaimer- I Don't own CCS….

MAKEOVER! MAJOR MAKEOVER! kinda different.

Chapter 3

"UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT SLEEP WITH ANYTHING WITH A VAGINA. ACTUALLY, YOU'D PROBABLY DO ANYTHING WITH A STICK TOO." Sakura screamed.

"YOU VULGAR, UNGRATEFUL, HOMELESS! I DO NOT-," Syaoran could be heard ranting.

_Oh crap. _

Tomoyo worriedly opened the door to find Syaoran in the middle of the room screaming at the girl sitting on the bed... who was screaming right back at him.

_Oooh. Good. She's not dead, Mother wont murder me.  
_

Pausing to stare at Tomoyo, Sakura asked curiously, "Who are you?"

Tomoyo said , "I'm Tomoyo Li," pausing to gesture at Syaoran, " And this is my ungrateful younger brother Syaoran Li."

Tomoyo glared disapprovingly at Syaoran, and Syaoran glared right back.

_Mou! Syaoran! You have nerve!_

"Ummm. Ok. Sure, so er..." Sakura hesitated, then asked," So why am I here again?"

"ARGHHH. I TOLD YOU ALREADY," Syaoran moaned.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Sakura pointed out.

"I think she's retarded," Syaoran said.

Tomoyo glared at Syaoran, pushed him out of the room, and smiled apologetically at Sakura.

"THAT WAS A WEAK INSULT SYAORAN LI," Sakura shouted after him.

"Come on, you must be hungry," Tomoyo beckoned her to follow her downstairs.

--In the kitchen

Syaoran was about to leave the kitchen, when Sakura stepped on his foot. By accident of course.

"Watch where you put your foot, klutz," Syaoran growled and glared at Sakura.

"Watch where you walk, jackass," Sakura shot right back.

"It's way too early for this, I'm going back to bed, good night Tomoyo."

"Please get rid of this disgusting thing in our house by the time I wake up, " Syaoran yawned and disappeared.

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH SYAORAN," Tomoyo shouted at his back.

_You're going to ruin chances of her staying here._

"At least he said please," Sakura mocked. She was used to rude comments, it came along with her status in society.

As Tomoyo guestered her to sit at the small kitchen table, Sakura's eyes bulged. Right across from the kitchen, was a small hallway that led to... a spacious dining room, complete with rich gold and red walls, two glittering chandeliers and candles placed down the table. She thought she was prepared for anything, she had already seen three extravagant floors with more than enough bedrooms, studies, and luxurious bathrooms. And she hadn't seen the spacious family room with the VERY large tv, and the bright sunroom connected to that.

"What the..." Sakura stared.

_Oh, the dining room. And I thought something was wrong. I better explain to her some things.  
_

Tomoyo idly twirled her finger around her long, thick, waist length purple hair and said, "As you can see, Um...

Sorry, I didn't catch your name..."

"Oh... It's Sakura," Sakura said, noticing a more serious note in Tomoyo's voice.

_Cherry blossoms... I wonder what her last name is... I'll pull a questionnaire on her later, or actually, mother will.  
_

Tomoyo started again, "As you can see, Sakura, our family is pretty well off. I own this house, while my mother comes and visits occasionally to check up on us. Yes, she is paying for the accommodations, but we, Syaoran and I, take care of everything else. So, I being the elder sibling, at 24, and Syaoran at 22, have jurisdiction over this house. We both pay up our halves of whatever we do, like meals, and groceries. We both have decent jobs that give us a summer off too. And, while my brother Syaoran may not show it, we would really love it if you stayed with us," Tomoyo hesitated before saying on, "Seeing that you have no apparent shelter or home."

Sakura stared at Tomoyo.

_Her stare is kind of creepy. Oh crap, she seems a little... unsure..._

Sakura could only ask, "Why?"

"Why not?" Tomoyo answered.

Smiling gently, Tomoyo gestured "Follow me."

_Eh? No footsteps?_

Turning around, Tomoyo searched Sakura's doubtful face for answers.

"But what if I turn down your offer?" Sakura replied.

"But it's too hard to resist, right?" Tomoyo winked.

_Please. Just, stay. Stay..._

"Eh. I guess. I mean, it is summer..." Sakura said. During the summer, more people milled around in the city, which meant too many more opportunities to be looked down on, spat at, and whispered about.

_The look in her eyes, those aren't happy thoughts__ . Oh well. At least she is staying. She must go through so much everyday though...  
_

"So, now that's settled, follow me," Tomoyo grinned at the prospect of what was coming next.

_I love being the bringer of good news._

After sending Sakura to a vacant bedroom to let her sleep a little more, Tomoyo entered a study, locked the door, and flipped open her cell phone. After a few moments of quiet murmuring, Tomoyo grinned, snapped her phone shut, and went to find Syaoran.

--

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo and said "Well I don't want it to stay, she smells, she's ugly, and she lived on the dirty streets!"

_WHY DOES HE MAKE EVERYTHING SO HARD... HE ALWAYS RUINS MY MOOD.  
_

"Syaoran. Listen. I like this girl. Have a heart, she has no where to go, and once i clean her up... she'll smell better, look prettier, and you wont remember that she was homeless at all," Tomoyo defended herself, and Sakura.

"And Mother has interest in her. So get used to it," Tomoyo ordered.

"...Only around Mother will I be civil," Syaoran grumbled.

"Good. Now, I'm going to clean her up... don't fall in love with her after I fix her up," Tomoyo grinned.

"Hahahahahahhahahaha Tomoyo, yeah right," and Syaoran laughed at the absurdity.

--

_I'm excited! Now, that brown hair... green eyes, oooh I can't wait. I'm gonna have fun with this, and make Syao's jaw drop! Heeheehehehehehe  
_

Tomoyo barged into Sakura's room to find her curled in a tiny ball on top of silky comforters, fast asleep. The spare room was a light green, with two white dressers, a large white desk, and a white canopy bed with purple comforters. It was also connected to a small bathroom.

"Sakura! Wake up! We're going SHOPPING! Come on!" Tomoyo yelled into Sakura's ear.

Jolted awake, Sakura looked around warily and groggily said, "Fuck off. I don't have money, you know that, go away!"

_Interesting._

Tomoyo laughed as Sakura's green eyes widened and she quickly apologized, and claimed it reflex.

_Poor girl, what does she go through?!_

"Anyway, we're gonna get you a haircut for that long hair, and contacts and such. Oh, and definitely new clothes," Tomoyo explained.

"EH? But... You can't! You're letting me st-" Sakura was interrupted by Tomoyo.

"I refuse to have someone living in my house looking like you do now," Tomoyo firmly stated.

" Oh, Okay..." Sakura slowly nodded, still not absorbing the events of the last few hours.

Tomoyo latched onto Sakura's arm, called for a servant to fill a shower, and shoved a pair of jeans and a plain light blue polo in after her.

--

Humming, Tomoyo dragged a brush through Sakura's mess of knotty, tangled, auburn hair.

_Urgh. It's like a bird's nest._

"OW!" Sakura cried, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes.

"ACK!"

"HOLY FUCKKK"

"I did NOT ask for this," Sakura whimpered.

Tomoyo just kept on humming.

Ten minutes later Tomoyo exclaimed, "Ah, finally all done, let's go to the hair salon now." She promptly dragged Sakura out of her room, and into an awaiting limo. Mind you, not a stretch limo, but it came complete with the aged chauffeur and leather seats.

"So, Sakura, what's your last name?" Tomoyo kept her tone light.

"..." Sakura replied with a puzzled expression, "I dunno, I can't think of anything, it just comes up as empty."

"That's weird...I can only remember this past week..."

_EH? AMNESIA? How troublesome..._

"Oh... okay. So... you can't remember your past either?" Tomoyo approached the topic carefully.

Again, silence reigned over the limo, and Sakura sadly shook her head to confirm she did not know.

_Even more troublesome... Sigh... Gotta establish happy mood again!  
_

"Anyway, got any idea what haircut you want?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Eh... no... I don't really care, but could you make it short? Long hair is annoying to take care of," Sakura said.

"Alright!" Tomoyo smiled, as they pulled into the salon's parking lot.

"Out you go," and Tomoyo pushed Sakura out of the car, who, very gracefully, tripped and landed on her backside.

"OH" SHIT! Sorry!! Are you okay? Do you need anything? Ice maybe? OH let's get something from Takashi, the stylist, inside!" Tomoyo exclaimed and hurriedly pulled Sakura up from the ground.

To anyone else, this would have been the most humiliating experience. But Sakura was fine, she had already learned the art of staying invisible, and she lowered her head, and slunk into the salon behind Tomoyo.

From there on, Sakura was dragged around by Tomoyo to get, what seemed to Sakura, countless useless amounts of clothing and accessories. From bra's to winter jackets that were unneeded in the summer, Tomoyo bought it all.

In the midst of it all, at a random store, a pale pink wraparound sundress was found, and forced onto Sakura. And in the limo, surrounded by shopping bags, Tomoyo furiously dug through them to find those green straw wedges, that green flower pendant, and those green bangles.

_No way Syaoran will be able to hold in a "wow" now! HEhehehehehe.  
_

Sakura just sat quietly looking into the distance, contentrating on an unknown object.

"Eh? Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo glanced at her curiously.

"..." Sakura still stared ahead.

_Oy, what's with her?_

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo nudged her.

"Ah... Oh... Sorry. I just can't seem to remember my last name... It's bothering me..." Sakura mumbled.

_Hm... Interesting... This worries me... Oh I forgot! Makeup too!_

"Oh, Sakura, come here! I want to put make up on you! Tomoyo searched through a few more bags, found some makeup and forcefully started applying some.

"Ouuchh. You're poking my eye out Tomoyo," Sakura protested, and leaned away.

"Hey! Hold still!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

--

"We're hereeeeeee!" Tomoyo yelled into the large house.

In the next room Syaoran was slouched on a black leather couch in front of the tv, and he replied a distracted, "That's great."

"Better than great, now HELP ME BRING THESE BAGS IN!" Tomoyo commanded.

"You have servants to do these kind of things, now shush. I'm in the middle of and episode of House." Syaoran replied, annoyed.

_But I want you to see Sakura..._

Tomoyo haughtily replied, "YOU'RE GETTING TOO FAT LAYING AROUND ALL DAY, HELP ME BRING THE BAGS IN SYAORAN LI!"

Thus Syaoran walked into the foyer, and his chocolate eyes widened in surprise.

_MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. Come on, say it. Say wow!_

"Woah..." Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH YOU SAID IT MY BROTHER I WIN!" Tomoyo triumphantly exclaimed. Of course, it wasn't really a matter of winning or losing, but nevertheless Tomoyo was quite happy.

Sakura tilted her head and shot a questioning look towards Tomoyo.

_AHHH! I really can work magic. Look at that shoulder length layered hair, classic side swept bangs, big green eyes, pink dress, green accessories..._

"Shut it Tomoyo," Syaoran mumbled, but his pink stained cheeks did not go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

_Ohh I am so going to win this war._

To Tomoyo, getting Syaoran to admit she was alright, pretty, and had every right to stay at their home.

"So are there anymore bags to be carried?" Syaoran asked.

Just then, Rika, a servant, closed the front door and exclaimed," WHEW! That was the last bag, finally done!"

Syaoran whipped his head around to glare at Tomoyo. Just then, the doorbell rang. Rika rushed to it and opened the door to a blue eyed long black haired guy.

"Ah! Hey Syaoran, Hey Tomoyo," Kenji Konowata said, spotted Sakura near the stairs whistled and exclaimed,"Now who is this?"

"KENJI!" Tomoyo engulfed him into a big hug while he gave a small wave to Syaoran and said, "Her name is Sakura, she'll be staying with us this summer. Sakura this is Kenji, a good friend of Syaoran and I's who went to high school with us."

Sakura seemed startled and cracked a small smile towards the tall half japanese half american guy. He, in return, beamed a sugary sweet smile at her and said," Nice to meet you, I'll definitely come back and visit you sometime." Kenji then added on a flirtatious wink, that Sakura grinned at.

"Flirt," Syaoran muttered to himself.

_Ah... Hm... Syaoran is annoyed..._

"Oh, stop it Kenji," Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "So why the sudden visit?"

"Ah, that's right. Just confirming about our trip to the beach with the crew later on this week, and now extending the offer to this fine lady here," Kenji said.

"Yeah, but why did you have to come to my house..." Tomoyo asked.

"Jeez! Just saying hi, it just so happened to be that I was on my way back from running errands, and I thought Hey! I could visit Tomoyo and Syaoran!" Kenji grinned.

Just then, a cell phone went off, and Kenji smiled ruefully and said, "I think that's my cue to leave, I'll see you guys later at the beach resort right?"

"Yeah, see you then Kenji," Syaoran said and shut the door after him.

"Anywayyyyy, he's cute eh? Rightttt Sakura?" Tomoyo winked at her.

"Hahhaha," Sakura smiled and nodded her head in agreement. It wasn't like yesterday, when a equally cute guy had kicked her in the stomach, calling her a dirty whore who needed a life. This time, she was being noticed.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, but quickly realized it had nothing to do with him, so he started back towards the comfortable sofa.

"Hmmmm... Well looks like it's about dinnertime," Tomoyo said.

"I already ate," Syaoran replied, and left to go watch tv, not after another glance at Sakura standing near the stairs.

_Oooooh. I saw that little brother._

"I'm kind of tired, can I just go to bed? " Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah, okay, good night!" Tomoyo smiled.

_Looks like I'm alone for dinner..._

"Oh well. Rika can accompany me I guess," Tomoyo said to herself.

Just then, the shrill ring of the phone pierced the air.

"I got it!" Tomoyo called.

"Hello Tomoyo, I hope you're doing well," an older woman's voice sounded over the phone.

"Mother! Hey, why are you calling so late?" Tomoyo replied.

"I'm just informing you of my visit tomorrow, I will come take a look at your... friend," Yelan said.

"Tomorrow!? But that's so... so... soon!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

_Oh no... the house is messy, I have got to prepare Sakura, warn her, something!_

"Yes, well you both keep the house in good condition... right?" Yelan said.

"Ehehe, of course," Tomoyo nervously giggled.

"Anyway, tell Syaoran I said hi, i'm going to go to sleep, Goodnight!" Yelan yawned and disconnected her phone.

"Alright, bye Mother."

Tomoyo dragged her way into the kitchen, warmed up some cold leftovers, and plopped back down into a chair.

_Sigh... So tired... Too much to do... I'll just take a five minute break...  
_

Tomoyo folded her arms and rested her forehead on them, and promptly fell asleep.

--

Heya! yay, another chapter down :D

I'm sorry there are kind of a lot of changes.

Anyway, I think I'm going to make each chapter with different peoples line of thoughts.

So... until next time :)

xsophia


End file.
